


Even Kings Catch Cold

by TerinAngel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerinAngel/pseuds/TerinAngel
Summary: Regis comes down with a cold. Clarus insists on him taking a day off.





	Even Kings Catch Cold

“Regis, no.”

 

“Clarus, I don’t have time for this. I have a meeting in –“ Regis’ protests dissolved into a coughing fit, and Clarus folded his arms over his chest and shook his head.

 

“You most certainly do not. You are sick.”

 

“I am not sick,” Regis insisted hoarsely as he straightened to glare at Clarus. “These are allergies.”

 

Clarus raised an eyebrow. “Allergies that my liege has not had his entire life, until just now?”

 

Regis nodded, either deliberately ignoring Clarus’ sarcasm, or missing it all together due to his current state. “Exactly. I’m glad you understand. Now, if you will excuse me –“

 

Clarus turned his King back to his bedroom. “You are sick,” he insisted as he prodded Regis back towards his bed, to the sound of his King’s weak protests. “Likely with whatever Noctis had a week ago.” Regis pouted at him once they reached the bedroom, and Clarus felt his heart twinge. Regis normally looked every inch the King of Lucis, but when he was sick, he was downright pathetic. Clarus sighed and leaned down to press a kiss to his King’s feverish brow. “You need to rest, my love. The Citadel will not fall to ruin without you.”

 

Regis offered up a few more token protests, but he made no real effort to stop Clarus from plucking the crown from his head and helping him change back into cloths appropriate for sleeping in. Soon enough, Clarus had Regis tucked back under his blankets and was gently running his fingers through silvering hair. “You don’t need to stay with me,” Regis sighed. “I know you’re going to be even busier, with me here.”

 

“One of the Crownsguard should be by to drop off my paperwork shortly,” Clarus replied. When no response came, he thought Regis had drifted off to sleep, only to feel a gentle tug on his hand when he tried to leave.

 

“Clarus?”

 

“Yes, love?”

 

“I demand soup. You know the one.”

 

Clarus laughed. “I’ll see if I can find the recipe Wesk left us.”


End file.
